1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an optoelectronic device based on group III-V compounds on a silicon substrate, especially a device based on Ga.sub.x In.sub.1-x As.sub.y P.sub.1-y /InP, made on a crystalline silicon substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optoelectronic devices, based on a quaternary compound of the Ga.sub.x In.sub.1-x As.sub.y P.sub.1-y type, with a lattice parameter adapted to that of indium phosphide (InP), have become very important in the optoelectronic materials industry because of their wavelengths and high level of photoluminescence.
Devices of this type have been made on indium phosphate (InP) based substrates. However, substrates made of indium phosphate have the disadvantage of being very costly, of having dislocations, of being mechanically brittle and of having poor thermal conduction.
Moreover, these optoelectronic devices raise problems of thermal dissipation and they should be implanted in substrates providing efficient thermal conduction.
This is why the invention provides for the making of devices of this type on a crystalline silicon substrate, in resolving the problems of lattice mismatching between silicon materials and indium phosphide (InP). For, silicon is now inexpensive and has good thermal and mechanical characteristics.
The optoelectronic device of the invention can be applied especially in long-distance telecommunications.